


Week Two - “I know. Isn’t it great?”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Two - “I know. Isn’t it great?”

“Oh my GOD!”

“I know. Isn’t it great?” I chuckled taking a bite of my own burger. “Told you they have the best burgers in the State.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“But I do. Trust me.” I winked.

Dean did not reply, instead closing his eyes in delight as he kept chewing.

“Seriously, guys?” Sam grumbled, glaring at us from the other side of the room, where is was hunched over a book and a salad at the same time.

“What?” we replied simultaneously.

“Do you think it’s appropriate for you two to have an orgasmic encounter with a couple of Chili Bacon Cheeseburgers while people are in danger?”

“Sammy, even we are entitled to a break.” his brother said around a new bite of his dinner.

“He’s right.” I agreed. “And in any case, we know what we’re up against. We have a plan. We have what we need to stop this. And this thing only hunts in the dead of night, which is not for another few hours. There is plenty of time left before we need to do any hunting of our own. I know it’s not easy, but chill. We got this. Come join us. Have a burger. I brought an extra for you.”

Instead of accepting my invitation, Sam shook his head and returned his attention to the pages before him. I looked at Dean questioningly.

“Is he always like this?”

“More often than not.”


End file.
